fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Story Prologue Wario and Waluigi are exploring a cavern to try to find some gold. Wario proclaims that this will make them rich, to which Waluigi replies that he said that every other time. Waluigi eventually sees a mysterious orb qnd picks it up. The orb starts shining and Waluigi's eyes turn red. When Wario runs over Waluigi teleports away. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario is out for a walk with Luigi, Peach and Daisy. They stop to sit down but are almost immediatly disturbed by Wario. He rapidly tells his tale before collapsing. When he wakes up he asks Mario and Luigi to help him get his brother back. When they are a bit reluctant, he apeals to them by asking if they would do the same if Mario or Luigi was missing. Mario and Luigi agree and they embark on their adventure. Or......... not yet. Once they leave the castle two goombas and one slightly larger goomba with some sort of uniform. He introduces himself as Goomander Goom. He states that him and his comrades have been sent as a scouting party, but by defeating mario they will surely get promoted. The first battle of the game begins. Fortunately, the Helper Guys are here to help! They instruct the trio on how to fight. The Mario Bros still have their hammers, but Wario doesn't. He makes do with his punches. After defeating the Goomander he leaves swearing revenge. A toad greets Mario and Co. and informs them of an attack on the storage facility which held Lord Fawful's tech. Wario reveals how he and Waluigi were going to break into it and steal their tech so theres a chance that he is already there. Chapter 1: Malshont Plains The party embarks on their journey. They must cross through the Malshont Plainsto reach the facility. Along the way they encounter many enemies. After saving a toad from two goombas (who introduces himself as Toadles), they get granted with a Bros. Attack: Fat Smack. They eventually find the entrance. Locked. Waluigi points out that there is a button up on the ledge. After a moment of thinking, Wario comes up with an idea. Wario grabs Mario and Luigi and throws them upwards, allowing them to hit the button and open the entrance. They learnt the ability: Great Throw. Mario, Luigi and Wario travel down the facility, fighting Wahpah Troopahs (Koopas with purple shells and long mustaches). After collecting 10 Attack Pieces, Wario unlocks the Bros. Attack: Coin Cannon. Guarding the door to the final room is a larger Wahpah Troopah, who won't let the party past. Once he is defeated they manage to get through. On a screen they find E. Gadd. He explains that the toads transformed after Waluigi stole the tech. He held them off for as long as possible but they took him. Fortunatly, these "Wahd's" ignored his recording device. He says that they need to rescue him. He tells them to follow the tracking device on him. Mario, Luigi and Wario follow the device to the edge of the plains, at a cliff. On the cliff is a prison. Fort Toad Bros. Attacks Mario Fat Smack: '''Mario and Luigi pull out their hammers. Wario jumps onto one of the hammers and gets flung into an enemy, of which he bounces off. This process repeats up to five times, resulting in an area damage attack, or a failure. The button order is: Y (Wario jumps) --> A or B (Hammer) --> Y (Wario colides) --> A or B (Hammer) --> Y (Wario colides) --> A or B (Hammer) --> Y (Wario colides) --> A or B (Hammer) --> Y (Wario colides) --> A or B (Hammer) --> Y (Final smash) Luigi '''N/A Wario Coin Cannon: Wario pushes Mario and Luigi into a cannon and fires them upwards with a bunch of coins. They must jump on the coins in the air until they reach the enemies. Then they fall onto a very larg coin, squashing the enemies. The button order is: Y (Wario shoots) --> A (Mario Jumps) --> B (Luigi Jumps) --> A (Mario Jumps) --> B (Luigi Jumps) --> A (Mario Jumps) --> A (Luigi Jumps) --> Y (Wario throws coin) --> A & B (Ground-Pound on coin) Mini-Bosses Goomander Goom (1st Battle) Special Abilities: : Heal Allies: Heal all allies by 20HP : Reinforcements: Summon two goombas : Rallying Point: Grant POW up to all allies Stats: : HP: 43 In-Battle Text: : Heal allies: :: Heal up! :: On your feet! : Reinforcements: :: Attack! :: We need assistance! :: Come on! : Rallying Point: :: Intensify firepower! Big Wahpah Trooper Special Abilities: : Shell Spin: Spin around the Mario Bros. Can be countered by jumping onto the shell instead of over it : Shell Shot: Spin towards party. Must be hit back by hammer or punch : Hide: Hide in shell Stats: : HP: 43 In-Battle Text: : Hide: :: Now you see me, now you don't! ::